dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DylanTBest123/DylanTBest123's Batman/Superman: Dawn of Justice/"Behind the Scenes"
Characters/Casting Character Descriptions *Batman, in this film, is described as a seasoned crime-fighter in his early 40s, similar to the Batman seen in The Dark Knight Returns, Kingdom Come, and Batman Beyond. Bruce Wayne, however, is a playboy who is care free with his money, is often seen intoxicated by alcohol, and owns many things, such as the Daily Planet. This version is no longer the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, instead the title of CEO has been given to his long time friend and Wayne Tech manager, Lucius Fox. The batsuit bares an uncanny resemblance to the one used in the popular video game Arkham Asylum. *This version of Lex Luthor is a Bill Gates type, who has about 10-30 billion dollars, and donates a lot of it to charity, making him out to be a "good-guy" to the public eye and his workers. He also believes Superman is a good person. Although, Lex Luthor, in reality, is the opposite of this. He hires assassins to kill rival businessmen, he has a short-temper, manipulates people into following his commands, and despises Superman for becoming "The Son of Metropolis" and making him feel unneeded. Lex also strives to be the "peak human being" both mentally and physically. **Mercy Graves is Lex Luthor's bodyguard. She was the world's first person to be experimented on with Kryptonian technology. The technology was used to make her a cyborg. Mercy is also an amazonian from Themyscira, no one knows this but Lex, who is aware of the existance of Themyscira and Atlantis. She is also trained in Martial Arts. *Emmett Vale is a scientist at S.T.A.R labs who secretly works for Lex Luthor. Emmett keeps Luthor updated on the latest S.T.A.R labs experiments and other things. *Amanda Waller in this film is a U.S senator, and one of the main members of Project Cadmus. Although she trusts Superman, she believes if he was to ever go against the government, people needed to be ready. She despises Lex Luthor, and realizes that he is a terrible person, despite his public image. *Project Cadmus works behind the scenes in the film, and works on ways to protect America against the metahumans, most notably Superman. The core members of Project Cadmus are Amanda Waller, Maxwell Lord, Hugo Strange, and Dr. Emil Hamilton. The core members are also aware of worlds such as Themyscira, Atantis, and other universes (The "Arrowverse" is mentioned, hinting at a future crisis event.) Casting *Before Ben Affleck was cast as Batman, Jon Hamm, Michael Fassbender, Josh Brolin, and Michael Keaton were all considered to play the character. Josh Brolin was close to getting the role, but was not able to due to his contract with Marvel Studios. *During production, it was unknown if Henry Cavill would reprise his role as Superman. Matt Bomer, Jon Hamm, Brandon Routhe, Tom Welling, and Joe Manganiello were the top contenders to replace him. *The script had various different villains in previous drafts, including Aquaman, Metallo, Bizarro, The Joker/Lex Luthor, and Brainiac before the writers decided to use Parasite as the films villain. *When Aquaman was slated to be the films villain, Liam McIntyre, Joe Manganiello, Jason Momoa, and Josh Holloway were all contenders for the role. *Callan Mulvey, Scoot McNairy, Chris Pine, Josh Duhamel, and Hugh Jackman were the top contenders for the role of Metallo before he was removed from the script. *Before Bill Murray was cast as Alfred, Jeremy Irons, Timothy Dalton, Sean Connery, Hugh Laurie, and Christopher Lee were considered for the role. *In early drafts of the film, Wonder Woman had a minor role, warning the world about Darkseid. *Ted Kord and Oliver Queen were originally going to appear in a scene, until it was cut. Jason Bateman was cast as Ted Kord, and Charlie Hunnam reprised his role as Oliver Queen. The scene was said to feature the two and Lex Luthor discussing a merger between Kord Industries, Queen Industries, and LexCorp. *Before Tim Blake Nelson signed on to play Parasite/Rudy Jones, Kevin Durand, Michael Chiklis, Tom Hardy, Andy Serkis, and Toby Kebell were considered for the role. Settings/Location Descriptions *The Batcave - The Batcave is broken down into two-parts, one part being a "futuristic" setting full of technology, the batcomputer, monitors, etc. The other part contains many "trophies" including previous batsuits (The "First appearance" suit, an Earth-One inspired suit, and one resembling the Noel suit.) A giant penny, a giant Joker card, and many other things. *Gotham City - Gotham City is described as a "hell-hole", that can scare even the bravest of people. The sky is "redish" at times, and occasionally a Bat-drone patrols the streets. Some parts of town are dark and run-down, while others are filled with people that look like they are from a "freakshow", people like Professor Pyg committing themed crimes, and a "Tim Burtonish/Nightmare Before Christmas" feel. *Metropolis - The weather in Metropolis is almost always sunny, with only a few clouds in the sky. There is green grass, tall, clean buildings, etc. The skyline is full of buildings with the LexCorp logo. The biggest building in Metropolis is right in the middle of it, the Daily Planet. the Daily Planet has a giant bronze object in the shape of a globe spinning on top of it. Category:Blog posts